elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Unleashed
Monster Unleashed '''is the 22nd episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 74th total. Plot Summary Diana feels guilty for fleeing and letting Terraria fall for the Thunder Nation, while the rest are trying to reassure her it was not her fault. Nariko advises her father to attack the Fire Nation capital and capture it before he will lose control over Myth again, as it is the last remaining capital not under the Thunder Nation's control. However, King Orko dismisses her again, sending Kitar, Brickman and Myth to capture the city, claiming neither the warriors not the Rebellion can resist them anymore. Meanwhile at the Rebellin's HQ, Xena sends the warriors, David, Lissie, Max and Laurie to negotiate with the Fire King and convince him to join forces with the rebellion, as the Fire Nation has stayed relatively isolated since the war began and refused to assist the other nations. As they arrive through a portal, they immediately run into the generals. Adam, Diana and Jamie engage in a close combat with the three generals, while the others flee into the capital to warn the Fire King of the attack. Once the warriors are defeated, Kitar and Brickman suggest to conquer the capital and share the control over it. This angers Myth, and he kills both of them while the warriors watch in horror. Meanwhile in Electra City, Erika investigates the building she found and realizes it's a factory that produces replicas of Zane's amulet. She finds one of the workers and force him to tell her where the original is, but he claims the original is not kept in the factory, but rather at the royal palace. Erika decides to ask Aero for an advise, and he reminds her that the amulets react with one another, and could store a limitless amount of Light. Erika then decides to absorbs the Light from all replicas into her own amulet, in order to locate the orginal. Once she arrives the palace, her amulet leads her into the room once belonged to Thor and Electra, directly into the Mirror of Souls. As she touches the mirror. the glass begins to ripple as if it was possible to go through it. As Erika is about to investigate further, she's caught by King Orko and Queen Indra. While Indra nicely asks her to leave, Erika confronts them about her discoveries, caiming they are nothing but liars and impostors. Orko attacks her with full strength, throwing her out of the window, but she is saved in the last minute by Arrow. Meanwhile at Ember City, the Fire Nation's capital, Max is assigned to convince the Fire King to join forces with the Rebellion, but it is revealed the Fire King is actually Nariko, who captured the king earlier and used her shapeshifting ability. Nariko and Laurie engage in another big fight, Max finds the real Fire King and David and Lissie are trying to evacuate as many citizens as possible before the generals arrive. Laurie defeats Nariko, but is overpowered by Myth who kills the Fire King and announce himself as the new king of the Fire Nation. When Nariko tries to order Myth, he attacks her as well. She is forced to flee as well as the warriors. Back at the Rebellion's HQ, Erika is recovering from Orko's attack while eveyone is sitting by her bed. Arrow says he has a surprise for her, calling Ayleen into the room. The two girls happily reunite after being separated for a long time. Major Events *Myth kills Kitar and Brickman *Erika takes the Light from the fake thunder amulets in order to locate the original *Myth kills the Fire King *Myth conquers the Fire Nation capital *Erika and Ayleen reunite Character Debuts *Fire King ''(death)''' Trivia *Ember City's name is likely a reference to the book ''The City of Ember by Jeanne DuPrau External Links Category:Episodes